The Captured Arrow -NO LONGER UPDATING HERE-
by NameBrandSnacks
Summary: (Rated M for future content) [WILL BE UPDATING ON WATTPAD FROM NOW ON] / You had captured The Man that Gravity Forgot, but it seemed he had let you catch him. / Pac/Adrian Neville x Reader. Also my OC "Hanns" is sometimes featured as the Reader's friend. (this is also being updated on Wattpad too, and I post the single fics by themselves on my Archive of Our Own account)
1. Tea

You had found out that NXT would be streaming live tonight. You weren't able to wrestle because of another leg injury. But you would still be watching Adrian's match against Tyson tonight.

You watched the episode, waiting for your fiancé's match.

You sighed, missing that wrestling ring a lot. The doctor hadn't cleared you for action, and when your fiancé was home; he turned into a worry-wart. You didn't like being overprotected by him either. You could do things just fine, but wrestling was out of the question for the moment.

After a commercial break on the stream, you saw that Adrian's match against Kidd was next up. He was a risk-taker, even if it was meant to entertain the crowd. You held your breath when he leapt from the top of the turnbuckle, or cleared the top rope after a running start.

He won. That was all that mattered. Though whoever won the Corbin/Dempsey match would be next to take on Adrian. You didn't like those odds.

And it was Baron Corbin who emerged victorious.

Next week was going to be busy, and with NXT Takeover, you had a lot to worry about.

Once NXT went off the air, you got a text from Adrian that said he'd be home in a few hours. You chose to stay close to Florida for NXT. You nearly fell asleep on the couch waiting for him, until you heard the doorknob giggle. Getting up, you headed toward the door.

Unlocking it, you managed to open the door from your side.

"Need a little help?" you asked.

Adrian was on the other side, trying to balance a suitcase and an extra jacket while he searched for the key. He didn't say anything; though he was happy you opened the door for him. He was wearing his glasses, and you thought he looked adorable in them.

You let him get settled in before offering to make some tea. You weren't the best at it, but he didn't complain. As much as you liked tea, you missed drinking soda and whatever else your friends dropped by with. You considered asking your fiancé about the match, but you were honestly too tired.

"Are you going to come to next week's show?" Adrian called from the bedroom.

"I don't know, maybe, might as well drop by" you answered.

Leaving the tea behind, you headed toward the bedroom. Wondering why Adrian hadn't left the room yet. It was quiet, and the light was on, though Adrian wasn't in sight. Someone grabbed you, playfully tackling you onto the bed. Rolling over, your lips were met by Adrian's as he kissed you. You could feel his hands gently gripping your hips.

"Easy there, Geordie, I still have to check on the tea" you hummed, happily returning the kiss after.

Adrian pouted before letting you go. "Maybe _later_ " you teased as you left the room.

Messing with your fiancé was always fun, even when you played hard-to-get.


	2. Beginner's Luck

The carnival was in town – well, at the current city [Name] and Neville were in for the WWE. They had just finished up a live show and weren't going to leave the state for a while. [Name] practically begged Neville to take a drive down there. He only sighed, finally giving into her request.

They had both brought a lot of cash, that the Brit wished had gone to something more useful than a carnival full of shady people, elderly people, and children. Getting in wasn't easy either; Neville was forced to pay 20 bucks per person. He was already regretting everything.

After walking around – Neville was rather let down by the fact that [Name] was terrified of heights – ruling out the giant coasters and other speedy, high-flying rides.

"How about one of the games?" He asked.

[Name] nodded, "yeah, that one over there, with the giant stuffed tiger." She spoke.

Neville and [Name] made their way over, after stopping and slowing down to get through the crowd of people in the lit game area. The carny saw them coming. He told them how much money for a certain amount of balls to knock down the metal milk bottles with.

The distance from the counter to the bottles seemed a lot farther away now that they were close to the game. Neville insisted the woman to start out slow.

After many attempts and a lot of cash down the drain; [Name] finally gave up, kicking the grass underneath her feet. Neville chuckled lightly, though [Name] shushed him.

"You're not gonna throw the last ball? If you're not can I at least have a go at it?" He spoke.

[Name] nodded, passing him the ball that she was holding. Neville took a step next to her, pausing a bit. Thinking of the time he almost 'bowled' a baseball when he was with Corey at a special event that was held at a baseball game.

Getting ready to throw it, Neville tossed the ball – seeming to just pray that it hit the bottles. Much to [Name] and his own surprise; Neville knocked the bottles down in one go. The woman rolled her eyes, muttering something about a 'lucky try' as the carny handed Neville the stuffed tiger – which looked even larger compared to Neville.

"I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with this, would you like it, [Name]?" He asked.

The woman crossed her arms, still sore over the Brit's lucky win, but finally gave in. He handed her the stuffed animal, and [Name] managed to carry it on her own while holding his hand as they explored the rest of the carnival and its other sights.


	3. Can't Call It Love

She was perfect. Too perfect. It was too much for one person to handle.

Neville found himself infatuated with every part of [Name]. From the way she walked, talked, and presented herself. Simply, Neville was in _love_ with her.

Only he was truly unhappy about it, yet he couldn't find the true reason why.

"I don't know, I just – why can't I hold her and love her?" the Geordie asked, pacing around one of the tables in catering.

Hanns crunched up the soda can sitting in front of her at the table they were eating at.

"Well, [Name]'s boyfriend _is_ Roman Reigns. That guy could punch you so hard you'd literally turn into dust and be returned to the soil in Newcastle from which you came." She merely stated.

"I—" Neville started while half raising his index finger, "you're _absolutely_ right.."

"Yes thank you, now stop talking about her, your fiancée is coming this way." Hanns spoke, soon getting up and sneaking away. Neville was left standing alone with the girl that moved to the States just to be with him, and even [Name] wouldn't have been able to replace her.

That shiny ring on his girl's finger was his ticket out of getting Superman Punched to death by [Name]'s wild Samoan, and Neville was fine with that.


	4. Mix It Up

You weren't sure what was going on, your boyfriend of 6 months had been acting a little strange around you. Honestly, you had no clue what was going on with Adrian. After being dethroned as NXT champion after his battle with Sami, he seemed a bit off – but not in a bad way.

Hannah was one of your close friends; and Neville's ex fiancée – all you remembered was something about them cutting off the wedding while he wrestled in Japan with Dragon Gate. They were still long-standing friends, but she wasn't romantically involved with him anymore.

You waited backstage, sticking around because of a VIP pass Neville had gotten you just for NXT. After a bit you spotted the Geordie walking over, he hadn't bothered to change out of his wrestling gear, and was wearing his 'Break Orbit' t-shirt.

"Mmm, glad I found you," he spoke, walking over to get a kiss from you. You smiled a bit, kissing him back, though he was still sweaty and hot.

You both had your intimate moments now and then, but you two never went all the way. Just a steamy make-out session and nothing more.

Your phone vibrated, checking it, you saw a text from Hannah telling you she was in the women's locker room. You made a note of it, wanting to drop by and say hello to her.

"Look, [Y/N]. I have something I need to ask you, and I know we've been dating for several months. I just want to ask first and it's okay if you say no." Adrian spoke kindly.

"Of course, anything. We did promise to share our feelings." You spoke.

"Well I was going to wait until we got home to ask you, but maybe you should know now." Adrian said.

You nodded, watching Adrian take a step toward you, leaning in close to your ear. He whispered something just quiet enough for you to hear. For once his accent didn't butcher the entire sentence. Though your face lit up in deep blush.

"So, what's your answer?" Neville asked.

You gulped, "I – uh – let me talk it over with myself in private.." you stuttered, quickly making your way to the women's locker room to consult none other than Hannah herself about your boyfriend's request. Neville nodded, watching you speed walk down the hall.

"Hanns, Hanns, Hanns!" you exclaimed on your way into the locker room.

"What, what, what?!" the woman half-shouted. Hannah was only standing around in her wrestling tights and a Jurassic Park t-shirt.

"So I talked to Neville, and you know what he told me?" you said.

"What, _what_ did he say?" Hannah spoke.

"He told me that when we get home, he wants me to … sit on his face." You feebly admitted.

Hannah rolled her eyes, "that's a pretty interesting request. But, the real question is; why the fuck are you still in here talking to me?!" she spat. "Go, get back out there, take him home, and use that pussy to put his ass to sleep!" she shouted, shoving you toward the door. You hoped no one was listening.

You were blushing again, and now standing in the hall by yourself. Gathering your thoughts, you made your way back over to Neville, telling him you'd meet him back home after he changed. Part of you thought this was crazy; another part was looking forward to what kind of fun you were both going to have. He couldn't hide the sly grin on his face, and you quickly hid your face in your hands while leaving the venue.


	5. Period Cramps

Monday was supposed to have been your day, and your friends invited you over to go swimming. However, you woke to a sharp, stabbing sensation in your gut, quickly sending you into the small bathroom in the apartment you shared with Neville.

The pain didn't go away, but subsided a little – though your insides felt like they were going to slide out of your body. Glancing down, you spotted little red splotches in your underwear.

"Shit, really – _now_ of all times?" you hissed miserably.

It was _that_ time of the month again, and you had an entire week of suffering to do. You had a rare condition where you couldn't react to pain medication like aspirin or ibuprofen, which left you _completely_ miserable for 5 days.

You were now living with someone else, and you didn't know how to explain your situation to Adrian, and wondered if he even _wanted_ to know about it.

But right now he was off on his usual morning workout, leaving you alone until later that night when he came back from Monday Night Raw. Which to your convenience; was being broadcasted in Orlando, so he'd be home in less than an hour after Raw.

The next day was even worse, and your boyfriend had to leave soon for the Smackdown taping in Oklahoma. Adrian was still around, and you were held up in the bathroom again. Cramps made even going pee a thousand times worse.

Hiking up your shorts once you were done, you hurried downstairs to send him off with a kiss. Though you almost realized he wasn't leaving just yet, instead he was going shopping to take some granola bars for the road.

"Hey babe, could you pick up something for me at the grocery store?" you asked, almost forgetting you were fresh _out_ of tampons for the rest of the week. And you were in too much pain to even think about driving through traffic to get there.

The Brit nodded, turning to look at you. "Of course, what do ya need me to bring back?" he said.

"Uhm, could _you_ , maybe… buy some tampons at the store for me? I'll give you some cash so you don't have to pay with your card." you insisted.

Adrian blushed a little bit, trying to hide it while nodding. "S-sure, I can do that – what does the box look like?" he spoke quietly.

"Uhh, it's a purple box with a pink bar design along the front, thank you so much, this means a lot," you said, hugging him tightly. Neville nodded before leaving once you let him go.

You were still feeling like death by Wednesday, and your boyfriend was home for a couple days until Friday. Much to your surprise, he was a really doting person, and offered to make you food so you didn't have to leave the couch.

"Are ya feeling any better, [Y/N]?" he asked from the tiny kitchen.

"Eh," you sighed, "I still feel fucking terrible. Are you mad at me for making you pick up tampons at the store for me yesterday?"

Adrian grinned to himself, though he was having some trouble getting the peanut butter jar open. "No, of course not. If you need me to grab them again, feel free to ask. I did run into Hanns there, and she laughed at me, but that's not shocking," he said.

Leaving the kitchen, Adrian brought you a PB&J sandwich. It was probably one of the best ones you had ever tasted, and when you finished eating Adrian offered to cuddle with you and play video games for a while until you felt like taking a nap.

You were glad Adrian fairly understood what you were going through, and happy he was able to go out of his way to make sure you weren't completely miserable.


	6. Botched Kisses

_**Notes** : Valentine's Day prompts in October, I dunno, just thought it would be cute._

* * *

You found yourself nestled on the couch with Neville opening a box of candy hearts that he had nabbed for you the week he came back from wrestling out-of-state.

It was Valentine's Day, and luckily for you; it fell on a day he wasn't wrestling on.

Popping a candy into your mouth, you checked your text messages. Neville had leaned over, turning his back to you for a moment or so. You weren't sure what he was up to, and he always liked to play little games with you while he was home.

A second later the Brit nudged your shoulder.

"Hmm?" you asked.

He nudged your shoulder again, and you didn't understand why he wouldn't speak to you. Lifting your head away from your phone, you saw Neville looking at you.

You were just about to ask him when he opened his mouth slightly, revealing a candy heart on his tongue that said 'Kiss Me'. You rolled your eyes, getting up and walking into the kitchen while pretty much leaving your boyfriend hanging.

"[Y/N]?! Come back!" he called after you, "I was just kidding around.."

Neville got off the couch to meet you in the kitchen, but you were hunched over laughing at leaving him sitting there, looking like a bit of a fool. He eventually caught you, and gave you a wet kiss on the lips. You could taste the candy heart on his tongue.

"I love you, [Y/N]," he spoke.

"I love you too you big baby, and I like to mess with you too." you teased, lightly poking his nose with the tip of your nail. Eventually you went back to the couch with him to read Valentine's cards friends had sent.


	7. Spring Cleaning

Boredom led you to cleaning up the entire apartment while he was gone, and you found lots of dirt more than anything. It was nothing you couldn't handle, until you cleaned out the clutter in the drawers of the nightstand on his side of the bed.

Something black was hidden under a black shirt of some sort, curiosity got the best of you, and you picked it out of the drawer. Whatever was inside of the plastic was a pink color, and you wanted to see just what it was.

It looked just like a flashlight, and you managed to twist the end, which brought the pink part to the surface. You eyed the object confusedly, not know what it was. Of course, your best friend Hanns could help you out.

Digging your phone out of your shirt, you took a picture of the item and sent it to her before adding, _'found this in Neville's drawer, not sure what it is. Can u help?'_.

A short while later you got a text from Hanns.

 _'FUCK YOU, [Y/N], FUCK YOU. I'LL NEVER LOOK AT NEVS THE SAME WAY AGAIN.'_

You stared at the message, quickly texting the woman back and asking why.

 _'IT'S A FUCKING FLESHLIGHT. LIKE A VAGINA - BUT A DILDO. IT LOOKS LIKE A VAGINA SO GUYS CAN STICK THEIR COCK IN IT.'_

 _"[Y/N]? What's in your hand?"_

You dropped your phone after hearing the voice, though Hanns' text was part of the reason why.

"I - uh, is this _really_ a fleshlight?" you asked, turning around to show Neville the object.

Adrian was quiet, and you weren't sure how to react to the situation. You felt bad about raiding the drawers while you cleaned, and didn't want your boyfriend to be angry with you. Setting the item down, you walked over to him.

"Hey, it's alright, you don't have to be embarrassed - I mean, it's okay if you have _urges_ ," you spoke comfortably to him.

"I'm sorry [Y/N], I probably _should_ have told you. I don't use it too often, honest." Neville admitted.

You smirked craftily, "well, we can use it _tonight_ ; you do have me thinking about things. I didn't know you were _that_ freaky."

Adrian rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "It's just something I do in private, sometimes it calms my nerves.." he spoke shyly.

You set a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. "I totally understand babe, no worries."

"As long as you don't tell anyone - not that you would, I do trust you, [Y/N]."

"I might have told Hanns." you remembered. Adrian heaved a sigh, knowing Hanns had persistent butterfingers when it came to _sensitive_ information.

"Whatever, she'll probably leave it alone. We don't have to go through with this if you don't, [Y/N]?" Adrian asked.

You shook your head, "I do wanna try it, it'll be fun, and I won't have to have anything _inside_ me anyway. Just remember to tell me if you want to stop, okay?"

He grinned enough that his teeth showed, "I'll be fine, I just hope you can still look at me the same.."

"Dude, what the fuck did you _do_ in Japan before you came here?" you teased.

Adrian laughed a bit, pulling you close and hugging you tightly. You were glad he was both strange and a really nice guy, and sometimes you wondered why he chose to go out with you. You never thought of yourself as special, but the Englishman loved you just as much.


	8. Costume Party

_**Notes** : I'm an adult, but of course I stay up late to watch Rugrats late at night. So here's a Halloween inspired fanfic._

* * *

"[Y/N]? What kind of costume is this?" Neville asked as you brought in a large box.

"Just a little something, my best friend down in Hollywood works as a costume designer for movies. He sent over this plush costume he made. I think you'll win the contest with this one," you spoke.

"What _exactly_ is it I'm supposed to be?" your boyfriend asks, only to be forced by you to just shut up and put it on. Neville slunk off to the bedroom with the box, emerging a few minutes later wearing the costume.

"Awww – Nevs – you look darling!" you squealed.

He gulped, "really? I was afraid to look in the mirror.."

You grinned, "well you should, you look really cute."

Neville sighed, walking to the closet so he could see himself in the mirror hanging on the side of the door. "I'm a _dinosaur_?!" he yelped, fiddling around with the head of the costume.

He turned around to face you, and you grinned, knowing the dinosaur costume had its mouth open so Neville's head could be somewhat visible. "Not just _any_ dinosaur, babe. You're _Reptar_!" you exclaimed.

The Brit's brow rose. "Who?" he questioned.

You were going to answer, though the door to Neville's house's bedroom opened, revealing your friend Hanns. "Holy fuck – is that Reptar from _Rugrats_?!" she shouted, only before bursting into a fit of laughter; which was directly aimed at your dear boyfriend.

"Yup, she's right," you commented.

"I've never even _heard_ of that that show.." Neville mumbled, causing Hanns to laugh even harder.

"It's a show from the 90s," you explained.

"Yeah – did you forgot you were dating a 90s kid? [Y/N] was only like 5 or 6 when that was on TV—" Hanns snorted, still laughing after.

You glared at her, "oh yeah? You and Nevs are around the same age: which makes you an _old hag_ ," you retorted.

"Hanns stop laughing," Neville remarked.

"I don't think she's physically able to," you giggled.

Your boyfriend shot you a disappointed glare. "Hmm? She's still over there posting photos of me on social media," he stated.

"I love you Neville, you always let me dress you up in strange stuff." you teased.

"Alright shitlords, I'm out. Have fun, and don't destroy any cities beefcake," Hanns quipped, taking it upon herself to leave. Eventually you changed into your costume before leaving with Neville to the party.


End file.
